Promesa
by Flame's Child
Summary: Era curioso: aunque no todos en ese grupo se llevaran bien, se cuidaban unos a otros y eran capaces de reaccionar de manera coordinada ante cualquier situación de peligro. Esa empatía los había unido. Por eso, no dudaba que cualquiera de ellos arriesgaría o incluso sacrificaría su vida por el otro. Aunque también... estaba ese otro sentimiento.


Hola de nuevo! o/  
Esta vez traigo un pequeño oneshot de otra de mis ships, el Jeankasa. A decir verdad esta historia ya la tenía escrita, pero se perdió entre mis archivos y cuando la encontré le di una buena pulida... Ahora está aquí y se las voy a compartir. Que la disfruten :D

* * *

 **PROMESA**

Las tejas se partieron por la fuerza del aterrizaje. Sentía una punzada en alguna parte de su pierna pero no había tiempo de examinarse, la gigantesca mano estaba cerrándose en torno a él pero logró escapar apenas por unos segundos. Equilibrando la velocidad del gas y sus propios movimientos consiguió situarse por encima del monstruo, antes de asestarle el golpe mortal.  
Mientras se apoyaba sobre el cadáver que caía, notó por el rabillo del ojo a un soldado que no había podido escapar. En un fugaz impulso quiso ir a ayudarle, pero la razón le indicó que ya era tarde para eso y que sólo terminaría sumando su propia muerte al destino de ese sujeto. Resuelto, cerró los ojos un instante y luego se trasladó al techo del edificio más alto.

—Mierda...  
La pierna le sangraba. Un fragmento de vidrio estaba enterrado en la carne. Respiró profundo y luego, entre gemidos de dolor, lo sacó; sin perder tiempo vendó la herida con un pedazo de tela del uniforme. El alivio que experimentó se vio reemplazado de súbito por el instinto de supervivencia que le obligó a mirar su entorno.  
No estuvo ahí, pero el escenario ante él le daba detalle de lo sucedido hacía cinco años: Humo. Destrucción. Caos. Titanes abriéndose paso entre los escombros del Muro María, devorando humanos. Todo eso existía, con la diferencia de que ahora tenían un plan.  
El plan para recuperar el territorio perdido.  
Un reducido grupo se encargaría de llegar al hueco del distrito Shingashina y Eren, usando su nuevo poder, se aseguraría de taparlo. El trabajo para el resto del escuadrón principal y los demás soldados, en síntesis, era protegerlos.

 _¿Pero de quiénes?_

Era perturbador conocer la respuesta.  
Miró hacia abajo. Más compañeros de la Legión de Reconocimiento se batían en duelo con aquellos monstruos humanoides, pero no era eso lo que buscaba.  
Entonces lo vio.  
Sobre un techo, a un par de casas de distancia, dos personas luchaban entre sí. No. Una se defendía de los violentos ataques de la otra, sin ganar terreno. Horrorizado, vio cómo el agresor levantaba un arma que conocía bien.  
Cuando los sesos del desafortunado se esparcieron por las tejas, él ya se había movido. El atacante se dispuso a moverse, pero sintió el filo de una cuchilla atravesarle el cuerpo; miró hacia atrás, antes de soltar un gemido y desplomarse sobre el techo.  
La mano ejecutora le temblaba; todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser un asesino. Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar el sentimiento de culpa y observó el cadáver: portaba el uniforme de la Legión. Alarmado, rebuscó entre sus ropas un objeto y cuando lo halló, disparó.  
El aire se llenó de vibraciones que, al multiplicarse, liberaban un sonido agudo que aunque no lastimaba los oídos, se hacía escuchar hasta medio kilómetro de distancia, de manera que su propagación era fácil.  
Así, su equipo sabría que el enemigo acababa de ser descubierto.

Mientras se desplazaba entre las casas, un potente chasquido retumbó en el entorno, seguido de un destello cegador. La tierra se sacudió y un rugido llenó el aire. Ya era hora.  
Aumentó la velocidad. Como miembro del escuadrón principal, debía reunirse con los demás para concentrarse en la última línea de defensa: las casas aledañas al agujero en el muro. Una parte de él deseaba no tener que lidiar con _ellos_ otra vez, pues la última subdivisión había sucumbido con el derrumbe de aquel santuario. Pero por otro lado estaba seguro de que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo y no se equivocó: ahora que había encontrado a los matones de la segunda subdivisión policiaco-militar, la preocupación por sus camaradas era creciente. Tal vez nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente le importaba que estuvieran a salvo... Más que camaradas, eran sus amigos.  
Juntos habían afrontado cosas que ningún otro recluta de la 104 hubiera imaginado y en muy poco tiempo. Era curioso: aunque no todos en ese grupo se llevaran bien, se cuidaban unos a otros y eran capaces de reaccionar de manera coordinada ante cualquier situación de peligro. Esa empatía los había unido. Por eso, no dudaba que cualquiera de ellos arriesgaría o incluso sacrificaría su vida por el otro.  
Aunque también... estaba ese otro sentimiento.  
No comprendía el horror que ella debió presenciar siendo sólo una niña, pero se daba una idea si comparaba lo que él había vivido hasta ahora. Eso de alguna manera los había acercado: ahora mantenían conversaciones sencillas e intercambiaban ideas sin que hubiera tensión de por medio por las prioridades de cada uno. Quizás no era un acercamiento tan grande como el que ella tenía con sus amigos de la infancia, pero implicaba un afecto mutuo.  
Eso tenía que contar.

Al cruzar un espacio entre dos edificios, distinguió algo tenebroso. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió la columna, obligándole a liberar una ráfaga de gas. De pronto, una enorme mandíbula abierta surgió de la oscuridad y se cerró donde segundos antes estuvieron sus piernas; aunque el repentino movimiento logró salvarlo también lo desestabilizó, provocando que chocara contra una buhardilla y cayera de bruces sobre el techo de la casa vecina. Giró la cabeza y vio, aterrado, cómo el titán se le acercaba; intentó levantarse rápido mas la pierna herida se lo impidió. La mandíbula volvió a arremeter.  
De pronto, un destello cortó el aire... y la carne del monstruo. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándola: sus ojos y semblante reflejaban concentración absoluta; el hermoso cabello negro ondeaba con el viento, contrastando el rojo de su bufanda. Se había lanzado desde la torre de un templo para asestar la certera cuchillada y una vez caído el titán, se reunió con él y le ayudó a levantarse.  
—¿Puedes moverte?  
Él examinó el torniquete improvisado. En apariencia, el sangrado se había detenido y las punzadas ya eran soportables.  
—No tanto como me gustaría.  
—Al menos tienes el equipo. Lo necesitarás—repuso ella con un muy ligero dejo de ansiedad.  
La miró. Tenía una extraña mezcla de alivio y preocupación marcada en el rostro.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
Ella veía al frente, hacia el Muro María.  
—Eren llegó al hueco y logró endurecer a su titán.  
—¿Consiguió salir?  
La chica acercó la bufanda a sus labios.  
—Está intentándolo—movió la cabeza con suavidad, como apartando ciertos pensamientos—. El Capitán ha ordenado que cuidemos el perímetro mientras Hanji y Armin lo ayudan.  
Él miró al frente. A la distancia se alzaba una fumarola blanca. Mientras ese vapor saliera, significaba que el proceso de endurecimiento no se había completado. Apretó los puños y luego sacó ambas cuchillas.  
—Entonces quitemos los estorbos del camino.  
Ambos avanzaron por el distrito Shingashina, cada vez más atestado de titanes, hasta llegar al punto de reunión; poco después, el resto del equipo los alcanzó: estaban temblorosos y agotados, pero ilesos. Tras intercambiar información, cada uno fue a ocupar su lugar estratégico en la línea de defensa. La noche anterior, Armin había trazado un plan para ahorrar gas y cuchillas en el momento decisivo: debían reunir a los titanes en puntos específicos y usar las casas semidestruidas y los escombros para detener su avance.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ese plan?_

 _¿Sería el suficiente para que sacaran a Eren?_

 _¿El suficiente para defenderse de los otros?_

Negó con la cabeza. Cómo odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos; intentó mantenerse concentrado, pero esas ideas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza por una razón: estando tan cerca de la victoria, sería una lástima que muriera ahí mismo, ya fuera devorado o asesinado por aquellos matones. Quería ver que la humanidad triunfara, que el esfuerzo y los sacrificios no fueran en vano... Todo ello se decidiría en esta jugada.  
Miró hacia abajo. Un soldado huía a pie de un pequeño grupo de titanes; apenas cruzó una línea dibujada en el piso, alzó su cuchilla y trazó una diagonal imaginaria: era la señal.  
Presuroso, cortó las cuerdas que sostenían lo que quedaba de una torre de guardia, aplastando a los monstruos. Connie, que imitó el movimiento con la otra torre, alertó que dos se habían escabullido y se dispuso a lanzarse contra ellos, pero una silueta le pasó de largo; con una precisión extraordinaria, cortó los cuellos de los titanes en un solo recorrido y volvió a su posición.  
Sin poder evitarlo, dedicó un minuto para contemplarla. Su mirada recorrió las facciones orientales, los ojos grandes y oscuros, aquellos labios rosados y el radiante cabello negro. Su semblante impasible reflejaba serenidad, lo que acentuaba su belleza exótica.  
Historia podría ser una diosa, pero para él, ella encarnaba algo más extraordinario que la divinidad. Su mirada se tornó cristalina al llenarse de tanta perfección.  
No importaba lo que dijera, la verdad era que el hecho de tenerla cerca fortalecía su odiada decisión de unirse a la Legión, le daba un mayor sentido a lo que sabía que debía hacerse.  
Incluso si ella no lo veía de la misma manera. Como cualquier divinidad, era perfecta e inalcanzable y lo único que podía hacer desde su posición era guardarle devoción. Mirarla, quererla, desearla... sin siquiera tocarla. Era patético, había caído demasiado bajo y no se merecía tal suplicio, lo sabía... ¿pero qué podía hacer cuando ese sentimiento era más grande que su orgullo?

De pronto, un disparo quebró su ensueño y la visión del cadáver de un soldado estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que sus sentidos se activaran, alarmados; apenas le tomó un terrible segundo asimilar la situación.  
Otro soldado de la Legión arremetió contra el asesino, uno perteneciente a la segunda subdivisión, y se enzarzaran en una pelea; mientras, un pequeño batallón enemigo escalaba las paredes y las casas, armas en alto.  
Escuchó maldecir al Capitán, luego sendas cuchillas apuntaron a sus costados.  
—Rompan filas.  
—¡Pero eso les permitirá pasar sin problemas!—protestó una joven cerca de ellos, Shezka.  
—Entonces no los _dejen_ pasar—repuso Levi con esa mirada que daba escalofríos—. Las órdenes de Erwin fueron claras: ¿quieren batalla?, les daremos una.  
Tras decir esto, se lanzó contra dos enemigos que estaban peligrosamente cerca. Ella fue la primera en seguirlo, no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a la columna de vapor que todavía se alzaba detrás de ellos; uno a uno sacaron sus cuchillas y pronto, todos se vieron inmersos en una lucha a muerte cuyo objetivo era claro: impedirles el paso hasta Eren.

Maldijo su pierna herida mientras escapaba de su perseguidora usando el equipo MT. Cuando esquivó un disparo, una mano gigante surgió de las sombras y asió su cable, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra la pared de una casa. Aturdido, trató de incorporarse del suelo pero el cañón de la pistola se lo impidió. Era la segunda vez que le apuntaban a la cabeza; horrorizado, contuvo el aliento. La mujer pegó el arma a su frente aunque antes de poder disparar, una enorme quijada la mordió hasta la cintura, partiéndola por la mitad. Apretó los dientes para contener las náuseas que le generó presenciar semejante escena, aunque agradeció la suerte que había tenido.  
Una vez que logró regresar a los tejados lo primero que vio fue otra escena grotesca: el Capitán acababa de decapitar a dos oficiales de la subdivisión. No había escapatoria para ellos, Levi destazaría al enemigo allá donde lo encontrara; tenerlo de su lado era una enorme ventaja.  
Echó una ojeada general, en busca de sus amigos; fue hallando uno a uno, peleando pero vivos. Sólo le faltaba alguien.  
Se dirigió a una torre semidestruida para ayudar a un compañero de Legión; una vez que despacharon al enemigo, volvió a la línea de defensa para encargarse de un titán que estaba por cruzarla. Mientras luchaba, una creciente ansiedad se agitaba dentro de su ser; cada que podía miraba alrededor, pero no la encontraba.  
 _"Tranquilízate, estará bien. Es la mejor de la 104, esto es pan comido para ella"_ , se repetía una y otra vez mientras su cuchilla seguía manchándose de sangre enemiga, fuera de titán o humana.  
Tras derribar al monstruo de 5 metros aterrizó sobre el techo de una casa con la respiración agitada y la misma ansiedad a punto de desbordarse, mirando alrededor. Entonces la vio: peleaba con un matón a unas casas de distancia; cuando el atacante usó sus dos disparos, ella lo degolló. A su espalda, un titán había alargado la mano pero antes de poder atraparla, hizo un par de maniobras en el aire y lo eliminó.  
Sonrió, sintiendo un inmenso alivio. ¡Pero claro que estaba bien! Era una Ackerman después de todo. Su fuerza y valentía eran unas cualidades que siempre había admirado, ambas destellando en sus ojos oscuros.  
Se dispuso a moverse, cuando notó algo extraño: la chica había aterrizado sobre el techo de una casa, huyendo de tres oficiales de la subdivisión y tan pronto restableció el equilibrio comenzó a luchar contra todos, pero estos siempre dejaban un amplio espacio entre ellos... Lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una cuarta persona. La chica acababa de despacharse a dos, pero uno la había herido en el brazo. No se había percatado del cuarto soldado que se ocultaba tras la chimenea semidestruida, quien empuñaba una cuchilla robada.  
El tiempo le pareció terriblemente lento: trató de correr, de ganar altura para manipular el equipo; ella seguía combatiendo con un solo brazo al tercer sujeto aunque el matón estaba cada vez más cerca. Siendo consciente de la distancia que los separaba, de la pavorosa certeza de que llegaría demasiado tarde, alzó un brazo y presa de la angustia, gritó su nombre:  
—¡MIKASA!

Ella se volvió, alerta y blandió su arma, al mismo tiempo que el enemigo se le echaba encima; segundos después éste hizo una mueca de dolor. La mirada de Mikasa se mantuvo concentrada, pero entonces abrió más los ojos y vio hacia abajo. La cuchilla le atravesaba el vientre.  
Horrorizado vio cómo el hombre, herido en el hombro, le enterraba más el arma y luego la sacaba con fría crueldad. La chica dio dos pasos atrás, donde el otro sujeto ya la esperaba para dispararle, mas no llegó a hacerlo porque ella dio un giro sobre sí misma para decapitarlo con presteza; mientras la cabeza del enemigo rodaba sobre las tejas, la pelinegra cayó de rodillas. Detrás, el cuarto individuo alzó el arma asesina.  
Otra descarga de adrenalina le recorrió la columna. El miedo dio paso al odio.  
—¡NO!  
En pleno vuelo, sacó la pistola sonora y disparó contra el hombre, quien se aturdió y erró el golpe. Para cuando se incorporó, él ya había llegado hasta ellos y se le abalanzó con toda su furia.  
—¡BASTARDO!  
Aquel oficial logró bloquear su ataque pero él, fuera de sí, golpeó otra vez y otra. El hombre aprovechó un espacio entre los golpes para patearlo y ágil, darle un codazo en las costillas; la pierna herida hizo el resto: él trastabilló y el asesino le tomó del cuello, empuñando la cuchilla ensangrentada con la otra mano.  
—Aun en medio de una batalla, dejas que tus emociones te dominen. ¿Así crees que puedes llamarte soldado? Ustedes, asquerosos exploradores, nunca aprenden ¿verdad?  
En medio de su ofuscación, una imagen apareció en la mente del chico. No tenía idea de por qué demonios había acudido ese recuerdo de sus días de entrenamiento en un momento así, pero definitivamente un par de frases en éste alebrestaron sus sentidos como una descarga eléctrica.

 _Es una técnica de combate que aprendí mientras tú haraganeabas. Graduarte y hacer lo que quieras. ¿Crees que esa es la realidad?  
¿Así puedes considerarte un soldado?_

Incluso sintiendo cómo se quedaba sin aire, una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. Cogió la muñeca del agresor por debajo y gruñó:  
—En realidad, sí aprendemos.  
Golpeó el hombro sangrante. Adolorido, el hombre aflojó el agarre. El chico aprovechó el momento y llevó su mano al cuello del otro sin soltarle la muñeca, obligándolo a curvar el cuerpo hacia atrás, luego apoyó el peso en la pierna herida por unos instantes para lanzar una patada. Aunque no llegó a derribarlo, sí le hizo perder el equilibrio; al final el sujeto rodó por el tejado y cayó.  
Aturdido por el fuerte golpe, aún en el suelo logró mirar hacia arriba y después al frente, topándose con los ojos de un monstruo cuya sonrisa asesina lo llenó de terror. Al atraparlo el titán le partió las costillas, sacándole un aullido de dolor, pero el chico no se quedó a ver.  
Presuroso, cargó a la chica como pudo y la llevó al techo de un antiguo almacén, el edificio más alto y cercano que encontró. La recostó sobre la piedra e intentó contener el sangrado, sin éxito. Ella estaba fría, apenas consciente.  
—¡Mikasa, despierta! ¡Despierta, por favor, despierta! ¡Mikasa!  
La chica apretó los párpados y luego entreabrió los ojos.  
—Ngh... E...ren... ¿Eren...?  
Él esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
—No. Soy Jean.  
—¿Jean...? ¿Do-dónde está Eren?  
El castaño miró alrededor. Cables incrustándose en las paredes, espirales de gas, cuchilladas, disparos y enormes mandíbulas. La batalla era un caos, pero al otro lado de la línea de defensa podía ver que el cuerpo endurecido del Rogue Titan seguía ahí... y que ya no despedía vapor alguno. Pasó saliva.  
—N-no lo sé. Pero no veo a nadie alrededor del cuerpo del titán, tal vez esté a salvo.  
Ella lo miró unos instantes y luego asintió, como convenciéndose de que así era. Con cuidado, Jean la acunó entre sus brazos.  
—Ganamos, Mikasa. El Muro María es nuestro—sonrió—. Esto solía ser tu hogar, ¿cierto? Quizás ahora podrás regresar.  
—Regresar... ¡Ghh!  
Ella se encogió de dolor y apretó los labios, conteniendo un grito. Estaba pálida. Los dedos del chico se aferraron a ella.  
—¡Resiste, Mikasa! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!  
—... Jean...  
—Debe haber una manera—dijo él, mirando alrededor, desesperado—. Tal vez pueda usar la última señal sonora... o podríamos movernos a la parte alta del muro, quizás ahí esté Hanji, ella podrá ayudarte.  
—Jean.  
La voz del chico comenzó a quebrarse y un pequeño temblor invadió su cuerpo.  
—¡Los caballos! Qu-quizás haya alguno cerca, p-puedo intentar llamarlo, ¡va m-más rápido que un titán! ¡Tal vez si bajo un momento—!  
—¡Jean...!  
Él cerró los ojos, afligido. Al abrirlos, ella pudo ver un par de lágrimas agolpándose en su mirada.  
—¿Qué?  
Mikasa sonrió débilmente y posó su mano sobre la de él.  
—¿Puedo... pedirte un favor?  
Ese tono le revolvió el estómago. Ella había empleado aquel tono bajo y de cierto aire melancólico. No le gustaba... pero asintió con lentitud.  
—Lo que sea.  
La oriental respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento, soportando las punzadas de dolor. Jean apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón.  
—Podrías... Podrías cuidar de Eren y Armin... ¿por mí?  
El castaño abrió más los ojos y dejó escapar una seca carcajada.  
—Tonta. No puedo hacer eso, es tu trabajo.  
Ella apretó el agarre de su mano.  
—Será el tuyo ahora.  
Él apartó la vista, incapaz de responder.  
—Por favor, Jean... Prométemelo.  
Ambos se miraron. Realmente era hermosa. Aún pálida y sangrante, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y las hebras de su precioso cabello negro descansaban entre los dedos de Jean, quien había dejado de respirar por unos instantes, llenándose de su belleza. Al final, soltó el aire contenido y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, dándole un suave apretón.  
—Lo prometo.  
La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto, otra punzada la atacó y tosió. De sus labios surgió un hilillo de sangre.  
—¡Mikasa!  
Ella comenzó a respirar irregularmente. Trémula, su mano se alzó hacia la mejilla de Jean.  
—Gracias... por siempre estar ahí. Creo que n-nunca supe apreciarlo.  
—... Eso no tiene importancia.  
—La tiene—refutó Mikasa, quien acarició la mejilla con la yema de su pulgar—. Tú... eres una persona amable, Jean. N-no... No mereces estar solo—cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire—. No _elijas_ estar solo... te lo pido.  
El chico no respondió. En ese momento, Mikasa sintió algo cálido y húmedo sobre el borde de su mano y abrió los ojos. Él no le miraba, pero una lágrima había escapado y se deslizaba por su rostro.  
Jean lloraba. Lloraba por ella, por los sentimientos que le tenía. Jamás imaginó que lo vería en una faceta así, pero estaba conmovida. Con la mirada cristalina y usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, limpió aquella lágrima con su mano.  
—¿Me prometes eso también?  
Jean la contempló. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa...  
Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta, atrapadas en la tormenta de sentimientos que se desataba dentro de él; al final sólo pudo asentir una vez, entre sollozos contenidos. Mikasa bajó la mano y miró el cielo. Nunca lo había visto tan azul.  
—Tengo frío, Jean... y mucho sueño...  
Él la estrechó contra sí y cerrando los ojos, le susurró al oído:  
—Me quedaré contigo... hasta que te duermas.  
Mikasa sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho.  
—Mamá... Papá... Estoy en casa.  
Su corazón palpitaba cada vez con menos fuerza, conforme su respiración se alentaba. Entonces, aquellos ojos que brillaban como estrellas se apagaron y con un último suspiro, se cerraron.  
Jean mantuvo la vista baja, demasiado quieto.  
De pronto, un ligero temblor comenzó a recorrerlo. Una nueva lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la chica. La abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido, luego otro. Empezó a sollozar al tiempo que los temblores se volvían sacudidas.  
Finalmente alzó la vista al cielo y lanzó un grito desgarrador.

Quizás nadie lo escucharía, quizás ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia pero no importaba. Él gritaba su dolor mientras el llanto se desbordaba, incontrolable.  
Entre sus brazos, Mikasa dormía.  
Dormía con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Lo sé! Soy mala, horrible! Sólo tengo angst en mi corazón ;w;  
No me odien! Es la clase de sentimiento que me da esta ship aunque me guste TwT aiuuudaaah *saca su caja de kleenex*


End file.
